


A Fish Story

by SedinetteMichaelis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki wears glasses, M/M, Thor is a sweetheart, Vulgar Loki, You are too sweet for this world, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis
Summary: UA Thorki.Loki est l'infâme responsable de la sécurité informatique d'Asgard, entreprise de prêt à porter, et il fait la connaissance du nouveau responsable des relations publiques, le très séduisant Thor Odinson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, ravie de vous retrouver cette semaine encore pour une nouvelle fanfiction :)
> 
> Déjà commençons par les bonnes nouvelles : l’auteur de Choke Me a posté un nouveau chapitre :D Elle a décidé de continuer et je pense que le fait de voir sa fanfiction traduite n’y est pas pour rien. Donc je traduirai ça quand je pourrai :D 
> 
> Ensuite, cette fanfiction est déjà finie, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de reviewver ;) pas de reviews, pas de chapitres (et oui je suis comme ça :p).
> 
> Enfin, petit jeu pour vous : vous avez dû vous rendre compte que le titre n’a pas grand-chose à voir avec l’histoire : A vous de deviner pourquoi j’ai appelé cette fanfiction ainsi :p
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

Loki remonta ses lunettes sur son nez après avoir relevé le visage de son ordinateur.

“Vous avez entendu, Laufeyson ?”

_Oui, c'est pour ça que je relève la tête en te regardant comme un idiot, truite._

“Tout à fait, _madame_ …” Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

_Non j'ai pas carré un mot de ce que tu viens dire et je m'en branle royalement._

Mademoiselle Cassidy Jackson, secrétaire du grand patron, une grande tige brune d’1m75 pour 55 kilos, renifla et tourna sur ses talons de dix centimètres puis partit avec ce qu'il pouvait imaginer être une moue dégoûtée. Il secoua la tête et retourna à son écran. Elle devait se dire qu'ils n'étaient que des petites geeks trop bêtes pour comprendre quoique ce soit à ce monde d'élégance dans lequel elle vivait et dans lequel ils auraient dû tous vivre. Certains étaient effectivement très bêtes et étaient des stéréotypes du genre, mais lui ? Il s’en foutait juste.

Cassidy et lui, c’était une grande histoire d’amour. Et quand je dis amour je parle bien sûr d’une haine tellement forte et réciproque qu’une personne sentait instantanément qu’ils se détestaient dès lors qu’ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce.

“Elle a dit quoi la morue ? Demanda-t-il à son voisin, Archi.

-Que tu retires ‘l’horreur d’écriture sur la première page du site pour quelque chose de plus raffiné et délicat’.”

Forcément, elle descendait en personne pour venir leur demander une tâche aussi peu importante. Quel honneur, devait-elle se dire. Est-ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas envoyer un mail, comme tout le monde ?

“Sérieusement ? Elle a cru que j’avais que ça à faire le mérou ?”

Archi explosa de rire avec ses collègues. Mais merde ! Il était manager du service sécurité informatique, pas webdesigner ! Bien sûr qu’il savait le faire, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour lui donner ce genre de boulot, il avait mieux à faire !

Loki s’était emmerdé à faire des putains d’études afin de gagner un bon salaire et d’entrer directement dans une société avec un bon statut, mais non, il fallait qu’il y ait une ragougnasse qui vienne les lui casser sous prétexte qu’elle portait du Channel. Il avait fait un putain de cursus de génie électrique et informatique doublé d’un cursus de génie mécanique au MIT d’où il était sorti major de sa promo à seulement 20 ans.

Il était un génie et à 27 ans, il n’avait même pas son propre bureau.

En vérité, Loki avait essayé de fonder sa propre société de conseil en informatique, mais ça avait été un échec aussi brutal que retentissant. Il était trop jeune, immature et bien qu’un génie lorsque ça concernait un ordinateur, la comptabilité, il ne pouvait pas. Sa société avait vite été en faillite.

Tant pis, à 22 ans il avait rebondi et s’était tourné vers les entreprises. Il avait un peu vagabondé (et surtout il s’était fait viré à deux reprises à cause de son comportement un chouïa agressif) et il avait finalement atterri à Asgard, grande entreprise de mode de luxe implantée dans le monde entier. Fondé par la maison Odinson peu après la première guerre mondiale, l’entreprise avait fleuri et était aujourd’hui une des plus réputées à l’international.

Loki s’en fichait royalement. Lui et la mode ça faisait deux. Son job lui plaisait la plupart du temps. Il appréciait ses collègues (sauf la baudroie et ses yeux trop maquillés), l’entreprise n’était pas trop loin de chez lui, lui permettant d’y aller en vélo (il n’aimait pas les voitures) et il gagnait bien sa vie.

Donc oui, il allait changer sa putain de police sur cette saloperie de page puisque c’était _si_ important mais il ne le ferait pas tout le temps !

Bientôt, une réception pour une œuvre de charité aurait lieu et le site internet était victime de petits hackers blagueurs qui s’amusaient à vouloir changer les intitulés. Heureusement, il était là. Il devait aussi s’occuper, occasionnellement, du site et de la page en question, ce qui n’était pas pour lui plaire. Il en avait rien à faire lui de cette réception pourrie où allait se retrouver le gratin de la société et les importantes figures de l’entreprise.

Loki regarda la date sur son calendrier et soupira. La réception était dans un mois et demi. L’entreprise avait eu l’idée d’une billetterie très limitée où tout l’argent gagné dessus serait reversé à l’association défendue. Il y avait aussi une loterie parmi les employés afin d’avoir la chance de pouvoir assister à l’évènement.

 _Tu parles d’une chance toi_. Heureusement, il ne s’était pas inscrit à cette mascarade et au lieu d’aller à un bal stupide où le reste du monde se lècherait allègrement le cul, Loki sortirait avec des amis, se bourrerait la gueule et éventuellement repartirait avec un beau mec pour s’envoyer en l’air. Et pas forcément dans cet ordre.

En attendant, il devrait supporter les jérémiades de ces dames qui voulaient à tout prix aller à la réception _parce que c’était trop trop cool_! Bwark ! Pendant trois mois il allait devoir subir ça ! Même certains hommes s’y mettaient. Certains de ses collègues même.

“Oublie pas de lui confirmer pour le site, Loki, lui dit Archi, sinon tu la connais, elle va redescendre et bon… Même si je me la ferai bien, elle est drôlement chiante.

-Ouai… Pas vraiment mon genre, j’fais pas dans le thon.”

Il écrivit malgré tout le mail. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle ramène son cul dans le coin, il l’avait assez vue comme ça. Il regarda au passage son calendrier et il lâcha un long et profond soupir. Demain, il y avait cette saloperie de réunion avec tous les chefs de services. En tant que manager principal du service informatique et expert en sécurité informatique, il se devait d’y assister.

“Fait chier…” Grogna-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il n’avait pas que ça à faire lui ! En plus ça allait parler de choses inintéressantes, la moitié allait s’endormir sur leur clavier/cahier/autre support et l’autre moitié essaierait d’avoir l’air importante en parlant des soucis techniques avec leur langage propre («  _Nous devons prévoir un call à propos de la compliance parce que ça ne va pas du tout, du tout_. » Ça c’était Cassidy) et donc de se rendre intéressante et tout à fait surbookée. Loki savait comment ça allait se finir. Soit il s’endormirait sur son clavier avec la moitié du groupe, soit il passerait son temps sur une partie de galaga (il adorait le galaga). Puis, invariablement, il finirait par insulter quelqu’un (Cassidy très certainement) de manière classe et élégante comme il savait le faire («  _Va te faire foutre morue_ » Ça c’était lui).

Heureusement, son directeur faisait l’impasse sur son caractère merdique. Il était un élément associable qui ne se sortait pas en société mais qui faisait foutrement bien son boulot et qui ne faisait chier personne tant qu’on ne venait pas l’emmerder. COMMENT ÇA IL ÉTAIT VULGAIRE BORDEL DE MERDE ?!

“Au fait, oublie pas ta réunion demain avec le reste de l’équipe,” lui rappela à nouveau Archi.

Archi était architecte réseau, mais il lui servait aussi un peu de secrétaire. C’est lui qui avait la lourde charge de le surveiller et ce même si Loki était son supérieur hiérarchique. Le rôle s’était imposé au pauvre homme de 40 ans, mais il était un peu le papa de ces messieurs dans le département informatique. Loki laissait faire. Archi était gentil et ramenait les croissants le vendredi matin. Ca méritait tout son respect.

“Merci de me le rappeler…

-Tu n’es pas venu il y a deux semaines et ils n’ont pas apprécié. Tu as raté la présentation du nouveau responsable des relations publiques. Tu sais, celui qui va présenter le gala de charité dont tout le monde doit s’occuper ?

-J’ai juste oublié ! En plus c’était juste une séance en extra pour présenter le nouveau. C’est pas la fin du monde, en plus je suis pas indispensable de manière générale, ils parlent que de leur boulot à la con et de fric. Je ne fais pas dans le fric. Moi j’y touche qu’une fois par mois, lorsque j’ai le virement avec mon salaire. 

-Tu iras cette fois-ci ?

-Ouai.

-Loki.

-Ouiiii, c’est bon, j’irai.”

Pfff. Ca n’arrivait pas souvent non plus… Réaction vraiment exagérée. Et puis il était à cran aussi. Il n'avait pas baisé depuis une éternité.

_Je vais en avoir besoin si j’veux pas tuer l’autre thon demain._

OoO

On pouvait légitimement se demander pourquoi il était toujours dans cet état d’énervement constant. On pouvait déjà imaginer l’enfance désastreuse qu’il avait vécue, où son père serait parti avant même sa naissance, et où sa mère, triste, l’aurait délaissé… Mais non. Il avait vécu une enfance toute à fait banale et heureuse dans une banlieue tranquille de New York. Ses deux parents, propriétaires d’une petite boutique de tailleurs, étaient mariés et toujours heureux. Il avait deux grands frères aimants, Byleistr et Helblindi, mariés eux aussi et père d’un enfant chacun, des neveux et nièces que Loki adorait au-delà de toute raison.

Loki avait juste un caractère de merde et cette capacité à très vite s’ennuyer.

Le lendemain, Loki arriva clairement plus détendu qu'il ne l'était la veille. Il était tombé sur deux hommes, _des jumeaux_ , qui aimaient bien partager leur dîner. Loki s'était laissé dévorer tout cru et toute la nuit. Il était un peu fatigué mais bon sang !

“Salut Loki !”

Il se tourna vers l’hôtesse d’accueil. C’était Astrid, l’une des seules personnes qu’il arrivait à supporter et qui, mieux, arrivait à le supporter. Ils s’étaient tout de suite entendus et étaient presque inséparables. Autant dire qu’elle était aujourd’hui sa meilleure amie.

“Astrid.

-T’as l’air bien content, dis-moi. Pourtant t’as pas ta réunion cet aprem ?”

Il roula des yeux. Tout le monde n’avait que ça à la bouche ou quoi ?

“Je suis sorti hier soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oh tu m’intéresses ! On se retrouve dans dix minutes à la machine à café.”

Loki trotta jusqu’à l’ascenseur et attendit qu’il arrive. Quand les portes s’ouvrirent, il s’engouffra et se mit à côté de l’homme déjà présent, venant très certainement du sous-sol où se trouvait le parking. Un grand blond aux yeux bleus et aux épaules carrées comme il les aimait. Il se fit la remarque qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu. Un nouveau venu très certainement.

“B’jour, dit-il par politesse –il était décidément de très bonne humeur ce matin–.

-Bonjour,” répondit-il d’une belle voix grave et profonde qui le fit frémir malgré lui.

Putain, que c’était cliché comme réaction et même comme scène. Et quoi, après ? L’ascenseur allait tomber en panne, les laissant tous les deux dans l’habitacle où ils se sauteraient dessus comme des adolescents en chaleur parce qu’ils le pouvaient ?

_Te fais pas d’illusion, Loki. T’as vu comment il est fringué ? C’est plus le genre à sortir avec de belles femmes plantureuses comme l’autre raie de Cassidy._

Il devait reconnaître que Cassidy était très belle. Un peu maigre, mais pas moche. Mais c’était une pauvre conne quand même.

Et puis, il s’était vu ? Il ne prenait absolument pas soin de lui. Il était habillé d’un jean délavé trop grand pour lui et d’un pull Star Wars ( _I like the jedi but I prefer the vendredi_ ). Avec ses cheveux longs attachés en bun et ses lunettes qui lui tombaient sur le nez, il faisait petit geek de bas étage. Rien de bien excitant là tout de suite. De toute manière, c’était pas au taf qu’il allait tirer un coup. Il gardait ses beaux jeans slim noirs pour ses sorties nocturnes pour essayer d’attraper de beaux spécimens comme les jumeaux de la veille.

Loki appuya sur le bouton de l’étage informatique. Il remarqua au passage que l’autre descendait au dernier étage. Étage de la direction. Forcément un type aussi beau et bien sapé ne pouvait qu’aller à l’étage de la direction.

“Oh, vous êtes du service informatique ?

-Heu ouai ?

-Je suis arrivé récemment et n’ai pas encore pu rencontrer le chef du département sécurité informatique, Laufeyson. J’ai rencontré tous les responsables sauf lui. Il n’était pas là à la dernière réunion des chefs de service.”

Oh, il semblait être un type bien finalement.  Il lui parlait même à lui alors qu’il pensait qu’il n’était qu’un subalterne. Bon, il semblait aussi être pas mal bavard, ce qu’il appréciait moyennement en temps normal. Et il était très souriant aussi. Loki allait finir aveugle s’il continuait de le regarder droit dans les yeux.  

“On dit que c’est un véritable dragon.”

Ah, ça, ça devenait intéressant.

“Ouai, c’est un gueulard, dit-il avec un faux sourire compatissant. Et il est un peu con aussi. 

-Vous ne devriez pas parler de vos supérieurs ainsi, vous savez, monsieur… ?

-Laufeyson est tout à fait conscient de ce qu’on dit sur lui.”

L’ascenseur s’ouvrit et il s’engouffra  sans même répondre à l’homme. Enfin, si, il avait répondu. Laufeyson était bien son nom de famille.

Loki alla déposer ses affaires à son bureau et regarda rapidement ses mails sans y répondre. Juste histoire d’avoir une vue de l’ampleur des tâches qu’il aurait à accomplir aujourd’hui en plus de son harassante réunion de cet après-midi. Il savait qu’il ne fallait pas faire attendre Astrid à la machine à café. Il prit sa tasse de thé ainsi qu’un sachet et il prit les escaliers cette fois-ci pour redescendre jusqu’au deuxième étage où se trouvait la seule bouilloire de l’immeuble. Avec une machine à café bien entendu. Jamais Astrid ne pourrait survivre à une journée de travail sans ses innombrables cafés.

“Alooors !”

Elle lui sauta dessus dès qu’il passa la porte. Elle prit son café, s’assit à l’une des tables en hauteur et attendit qu’il fasse infuser son thé.

“Alors quoi ? 

-Allez, tu es de bonne humeur, je ne t’ai pas encore entendu jurer, et tu jures à toutes tes phrases. 

-Je me suis envoyé en l’air avec des jumeaux hier soir.

-Ooh ! Petite salope !”

Loki ricana à l’insulte mais le prit bien. Il pouvait se montrer très salope lorsqu’il le voulait.

“Il me fallait ça pour survivre à cette journée. D’ailleurs, j’ai rencontré notre nouveau responsable des relations publiques dans l’ascenseur. 

-Sérieux ? Il ressemble à quoi ? 

-Beau gosse, blond, yeux bleus, des épaules bien carrées…

-Une bombe.

-Yep. Gentil en plus. Mais c’était drôle. Il m’a même adressé la parole. Il ne savait pas qui j’étais et il était stressé à propos de moi apparemment. On dit de moi que je suis un dragon, tu te rends compte ? Il doit s’attendre à un papy grincheux…”

Astrid éclata de rire. Avoir un sale caractère, ça ne s’improvisait pas. Il était tout à fait conscient de ses défauts, mais il s’amusait bien ainsi et ça amusait aussi les autres.

“Mais tu ne l’as jamais vu ?

-Non, il doit aller directement au parking et prend l’ascenseur comme ça. Du coup aucune idée de quoi il a l’air… Et avec tout le monde qui circule en journée je n’ai pas le temps de regarder.”

Elle soupira, malheureuse.

“C’est le genre de type trop bien pour nous, Astrid, tu ne devrais pas baver après ce genre de gars.

-Il a tout à fait raison, Sunniva.”

Astrid se retourna à l’entente de son nom de famille et soupira longuement en constatant que c’était Cassidy. Elle se dandina jusqu’à la machine à café en faisant claquer ses talons hauts et elle prit un café noir long. Les deux amis se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.

“Monsieur Odinson est un membre éminent de cette entreprise et il est surtout un homme trop bien pour vous. Je le connais très bien en tant qu’assistante personnelle de son père, Odin.”

Pff, Odin Odinson. Son père, Bor, ne pouvait pas avoir plus d’humour. Loki le respectait beaucoup pour ça, même s’il était dans la tombe depuis pas mal de temps maintenant.

“D’ailleurs, j’espère l’accompagner au gala de charité, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence avec cet insupportable petit sourire aux lèvres, convaincue de ses dires.

-On s’en branle, Cassidy,” répondit-il avec un air parfaitement ennuyé.

Elle le regarda, outrée, puis partit avec un petit « hm ! » qui montrait sa profonde désapprobation sur ses manières de rustre.

“Quelle sale morue, grogna-t-il dès qu’elle fut partie. J’peux vraiment pas la voir celle-là.”

Astrid soupira lourdement.

“T’inquiète pas, tu finiras par trouver ton Prince Charmant. Laisse Monsieur Hollywood au grondin, il est probablement trop compliqué pour nous. 

-Au pire, tu m’épouseras ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Si à 35 ans on a rien trouvé tous les deux, promis, je t’épouse et je te fais un bébé.”

Astrid lui colla un baiser sur la joue puis il lui raconta sa nuit de passion effrénée. Loki n’avait eu qu’à secouer un peu les cheveux en arrière et à montrer une épaule pour que ces messieurs accourent dans sa direction. Il s’était laissé prendre par les deux hommes tour à tour et les avait même gratifié d’une fellation chacun. Son arrière train était un peu douloureux mais chaque mouvement lui rappelait ce qu’il avait eu en lui pendant la nuit et ça c’était délicieux.

“T’es pas croyable… Soupira-t-elle. Si seulement je trouvais aussi facilement.

-Je ne cherche pas de relation stable, c’est pour ça que je trouve. Je doute que ces deux-là aient voulu autre chose qu’un coup d’un soir. J’ai quand même leur numéro, au cas où j’ai besoin de me défouler, mais ça s’arrête là.”

Nouveau soupir. Ils finirent par se séparer et par retourner à leur poste de travail.

OoO

Loki s’était gavé ce midi. Il s’était avalé deux pizzas à lui tout seul. Le souci maintenant, c’est qu’il somnolait et la réunion allait commencer d’une minute à l’autre. Il n’avait même pas la force de jouer au galaga sur son ordinateur. Ses paupières étaient lourdes.

“Ah tiens ! Vous nous faites l’honneur de votre présence, Laufeyson, renifla Cassidy en entrant dans la salle de réunion.

-Ouai, il parait que je suis indispensable donc on me harcèle pour que je vienne…”

Heimdall, le directeur des services IT (1) de la société s’installa non loin de lui. Loki lui envoya un regard torve.

“Votre présence est appréciée en effet, Loki. Si vous venez à chaque fois j’arrêterai de dire à Archi de vous materner.

-C’est juste que je n’y pense pas. On perd notre temps dans ces réunions. Il y a que le merlan qui cause de toute façon.

-Laufeyson ! S’écria-t-elle. Putain mais qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait gueuler celle-là ! Ça devait être une horreur au pieu.

-Loki, s’il vous plaît, réfrénez-vous de nommer Mademoiselle Jackson par des noms de poissons.”

Il se mit à bouder. La bonne nouvelle c’est qu’il était maintenant suffisamment réveillé pour jouer au galaga.

Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, tous les managers et directeurs de services furent installés. Ça faisait un paquet de monde. Il vit aussi le grand blond, Odinson junior, installé à côté de Cassidy qui rayonnait littéralement. Quel gâchis, vraiment. Loki aurait bien aimé apprendre à le connaître buccalement parlant. Il pouvait être très serviable et poli une fois à genoux.

Loki se mordilla la lèvre en s’imaginant en train de sucer Odinson. Il était certain qu’il avait une bonne poigne et qu’il le maintiendrait parfaitement pendant qu’il l’aurait en bouche. Pas certain que lui veuille par contre.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il sembla le reconnaître et Loki leva la main pour lui faire un rapide bonjour en remuant les doigts, son visage reposant sur son autre main, le coude nonchalamment posé sur la table de réunion.

“Bonjour à tous, fit Cassidy en se levant. C’était malheureusement toujours elle qui menait ces séances. Merci d’être tous là aujourd’hui pour notre séance mensuelle. Nous remarquons que Monsieur Laufeyson nous a graciés de sa présence.”

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, dont Odinson qui le regardait d’un air surpris.

“Ravi de vous revoir, chers collègues, dit-il sur un ton sarcastique. Je suis sûr qu’on va tous bien s’amuser aujourd’hui.

-Vous vous rappelez bien entendu de Thor Odinson qui nous a rejoints il y a deux semaines.”

Thor leva la main pour les saluer mais ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur lui. Bah mince alors ! Pour un peu il en aurait rougi.

La réunion démarra sur le marketing et les chiffres du mois dernier. Loki baissa les yeux et se concentra sur sa partie de galaga. Heimdall le regardait avec désapprobation mais ne l’interrompit pas. Il avait déjà essayé de le remettre dans le ‘droit chemin’, mais il s’était quasiment battu avec Cassidy cette fois-là. Il faisait figuration la plupart du temps et exposait les problèmes de sécurité informatique lorsqu’il y en avait. Il avait d’ailleurs un petit mot à faire passer parce que ça le gavait, lui et les autres membres de son équipe, de devoir répondre à ces chiards de salariés tous les jours pour le même problème.

“Loki, des remarques sur votre service ?

-Tout à fait Cassidy, dit-il sur un ton enjoué en claquant ses mains ensemble, avant de perdre son sourire et de prendre une voix glaciale. Vous êtes tous priés de dire à vos équipes de retenir leur putain de mot de passe. Il n’est pas question que mes hommes passent leur matinée à débloquer des comptes parce qu’ils sont pas foutus de retenir un mot et trois nombres. Nous sommes experts en sécurité informatique, on a mieux à faire. Ils n’ont qu’à marquer leur mot de passe sur un bout de papier, comme tout le monde.

-On ne peut pas le marquer sur un bout de papier, Laufeyson, dit Cassidy avec un air supérieur, lui parlant comme s’il était un attardé. Ce n’est pas RGPD(2).

-J’en ai rien à foutre de vos normes européennes à la con moi. J’ai mieux à faire que débloquer les comptes de vos souffreteux, c’est tout. Faites passer le mot.”

Un petit brouhaha se forma. Aaah, sa vulgarité blessait leurs pauvres petites oreilles, pauvres d’eux ! Quand il tourna le regard vers Thor pour voir s’il était aussi choqué que les autres, il fut surpris de le voir rire doucement contre sa main. A côté de lui, Heimdall soupira lourdement et se passait une main sur le visage. Ah ! Il avait voulu qu’il vienne, hein ? Ils avaient tous voulu qu’il vienne et bien que ça leur fasse les pieds.

“… Nous ferons passer le mot, dit Cassidy d’un air pincé, la gorge serrée comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose. Elle se retenait clairement pour ne pas causer d’esclandre. Certainement que c’était pour impressionner Monsieur Parfait à ses côtés, ou du moins pour ne pas montrer ses mauvais côtés à sa proie. Loki était certain qu’elle se voyait déjà la bague au doigt, la future Madame Odinson.

-Je vous remercie de votre attention,” dit-il à son tour avec un grand sourire hypocrite à tous ces messieurs dames.

Il passa le reste de la séance dans son coin, le nez dans son ordinateur à jouer à son jeu vidéo. Il écouta à peine le discours de Thor sur le gala de charité (bon juste un peu, mais simplement parce qu’il trouvait sa voix très agréable). Comme quoi il était honoré de travailler dessus et que toutes les équipes devaient être prêtes à gérer toutes les demandes et soucis techniques liés à l’évènement.

Il finit par remarquer que la séance se finissait car tout le monde rassemblait ses affaires et se levait pour partir de la salle. Loki soupira de soulagement. Enfin la torture était finie, il allait pouvoir retourner à son travail. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas s’en sortir aussi facilement. Cassidy Jackson s'approchait d’un pas mesuré mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Loki s’empêcha de sourire narquoisement. Elle devait être remontée parce qu’il l’avait un peu maltraité devant Odinson.

“Il va falloir que vous appreniez à tenir votre langue, Laufeyson, gronda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son tailleur rouge pétant mettant en valeur sa lourde poitrine.

-Vous vouliez que je participe, oui ou merde ? Il va falloir vous décider à un moment donné.

-Je vous interdis de me parler ainsi ! Je suis l’assistante de Monsieur Odinson, je suis quelqu’un d’important ! Je pourrai vous faire donner un blâme et demander une audience disciplinaire, et même une mise à pied ! 

-Et pourquoi vous l’faites pas alors ? Des promesses, toujours des promesses ! Soupira-t-il avec un geste dramatique du bras. Je ne vais pas faire l’hypocrite, Jackson. Vous me soulez. Vous êtes là à vous donner un air important mais pour moi vous n’êtes pas importante. Je ne vous aime pas. Alors lâchez-moi les baskets.”

Loki prit son ordinateur sous le bras, son badge et il déguerpit avant qu’elle ne lui fasse un scandale et qu’elle se mette à le taper de ses jolis doigts manucurés. Mais une fois dehors, ce fut au tour d’Odinson junior de l’aborder. Il grogna, faisant sourire l’homme, puis il se rapprocha de l’ascenseur en l’ignorant. Il pensa que ça ferait partir l’homme ou au moins que ça le refroidirait, mais non, il était toujours derrière lui.

“Pourquoi ne m’avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez Loki Laufeyson ? 

-Parce que c’était drôle, répondit-il automatiquement en s’engouffrant dans la machine. Thor le suivit malheureusement.

-Je vous demande pardon pour vous avoir traité de dragon. Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça je dois dire. Vous êtes très jeune.

-Vous devriez-vous regarder, vous avez une tête de bébé. Et ne vous excusez pas, c’est l’insulte la plus gentille qu’on m’ait faite, sachez-le. Puis vu mon caractère, si je n’étais pas compétent ça fait longtemps que j’aurai été viré.”

Loki travaillait bien, vite, et ne faisait pas chier son monde, sauf cas où c’est le monde qui venait à lui. C’est pour ça que Heimdall le gardait. Depuis qu’il était à Asgard, il n’y avait eu aucune attaque réussie sur leurs serveurs. Pas de faille, pas de fuite de données, rien.

Il était polyvalent et s’occupait parfois de certains projets. Il avait beaucoup travaillé sur l’appli mobile (pourquoi une appli mobile, il ne savait pas, mais pourquoi pas) et s’occupait toutes les semaines de la veille technologique, aussi bien sur la réglementation juridique que sur les nouveautés des pirates internets.

“Vous êtes amusants.

-Vous ne m’en voulez pas pour avoir fait fermer son clapet au merlu ?

-Au quoi… ?

-Hm, Cassidy pardon.”

Thor se mit à rire.

“Vous avez un drôle de sens de l’humour, j’aime beaucoup ça. Un peu vulgaire mais honnête.

-On dit généralement de moi que je suis un sale con trop grincheux, ça me change, merci Hollywood.”

Loki sortit de l’ascenseur et planta à nouveau Thor, mais cette fois-ci il se retourna vers lui pour lui envoyer un sourire.

OoO

Astrid déboula dans le bureau à 17 heures une semaine plus tard. Archi lui envoya un grand sourire et leva timidement la main vers la jeune femme qui lui répondit d’un geste de la main et d’un sourire lumineux. Loki les regarda en souriant. Quand est-ce que l’un des deux se déciderait à faire un pas vers l’autre ? Certes Archi avait dix ans de plus qu’Astrid, mais ils iraient bien ensembles quand même. Archi était un homme gentil et plutôt pas mal, au sommet de sa forme !

“On parle de toi, Loki !

-En mal j’espère.

-Ce que tu peux être rabat joie ! dit-elle en lui tapant le bras. Mais oui, en mal. Tout le monde parle de ton petit speech sur les mots de passe de la semaine dernière. Cassidy a remis ça sur le tapis ce midi à ce qu’il paraît. Elle aurait passé son temps à te critiquer. C’est Sanna qui m’a tout dit, tu sais, ma collègue à l’accueil. Odinson junior était là avec d’autres responsables et il t’a défendu à ce qu’il paraît. Il a remballé Jackson en disant que tu avais eu raison de rappeler votre rôle dans l’entreprise. Sanna m’a dit qu’elle était furieuse quand il est parti. Qu’est-ce que j’aurai aimé être là !

-Hollywood ? Tss, je ne lui ai pas demandé de me défendre, je sais très bien faire ça tout seul.

-Allez, c’est gentil de sa part. T’es pas facile à vivre non plus mon vieux.”

Ce n’était pas faux. Ça faisait du bien de voir qu’il y avait des gens qui le défendait. C’était parfois lourd d’être contre tout le monde parce qu’il ne mâchait pas ses mots. Ils auraient certainement voulu qu’il soit un gentil petit webdesigner comme il y en avait plein, qui aurait choisi ses mots avec soins pour ne pas effrayer ni froisser les orgueils. Le souci c’est qu’il n’avait pas le temps pour ça en temps normal. Ça sortait sans aucun filtre, puis c’était tout.

Il lâcha son travail et accompagna Astrid faire un tour dans les couloirs histoire de se dégourdir les pattes. Elle réussit même à le traîner dehors pour qu’elle puisse fumer une cigarette en sa compagnie.

“Oh merde, j’ai oublié mon briquet, je reviens, attend-moi là !”

Loki pesta alors qu’il se retrouvait tout seul comme un idiot devant les grandes portes de l’entreprise. Heureusement, elle gardait son sac à l’accueil alors elle n’en aurait que pour deux minutes et encore. Mais c’était toujours suffisant pour qu’il se fasse emmerder par…

“Ah, Loki !”

Hollywood ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui voulait encore !

“On se recroise à nouveau. Il vous arrive donc de sortir de l’antre du service IT ?

-Je ne suis pas un vampire, Odinson. J’accompagne une amie qui voulait fumer.

-Et vous avez des amis ? Attention, votre réputation de dragon va en pâtir, sourit Thor. Je suis content de vous voir quand même. J’aurai besoin de votre avis sur la page du site internet pour le gala. Nous avons finalement décidé de le faire à part de notre site normal, il se trouvait sur une page mais c’est trop compliqué pour nos clients, et ça surcharge le site pour rien. Avec une autre page on va pouvoir placer plus de publicités et les marques de nos sponsors…”

Loki grogna et se passa une main sur le visage. 

“Faites-moi un mot par mail ou mettez une réunion. On verra ça à ce moment-là. Je sens que ça va prendre longtemps cette histoire encore. Je suppose qu’il y a tout à faire ?”

Au sourire gêné de Thor, Loki devina que oui.

“Votre foutu gala est dans un mois et vous décidez ça maintenant vous ? 

-Changement de dernière minute. Alors, vous m’aiderez ?”

Thor posa une main forte et chaude sur son épaule. Il sentit la paume et les doigts se serrer contre son pull, comme pour voir ce qu’il y avait en dessous.

“D’accord, je vous aiderai, soupira-t-il.

-Super, merci beaucoup Loki, vous êtes la personne en qui j’ai le plus confiance pour faire ça vite et bien. Je nous mets un point pour dans les prochains jours.”

Thor lui envoya un de ses sourires ravageurs, brillant et désarmant, puis il partit au moment où Astrid le rejoignait avec un sourire entendu. Ah non, elle allait encore lui servir des ragots.

“Toi va falloir me dire pourquoi Thor Odinson te tenait le bras de cette manière et te parlait tout sourire. Tu m’as caché des trucs, pas vrai ? 

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Il me demandait de l’aide pour sa saloperie de site internet sur le gala…

-Moi je pense que tu lui plais. Après tout il parle de toi, il te défend, et maintenant il vient te voir sur ton temps de pause, c’est adorable.

-Raconte pas de conneries Astrid.”

Loki tourna nonchalamment la tête vers l’intérieur du bâtiment et il vit Thor le regarder depuis l’ascenseur qui fermait ses portes. Sans qu’il le veuille, des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues et il fut certain qu’Odinson le vit, ce qui était impossible vu qu’il était trop loin. Et merde.

“Tu penses que je pourrai lui plaire ? Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

-Oh c’est chou, tu es timide ?

-Oh c’est bon. Va te faire Astrid. 

-Qu’est-ce que j’aimerai…”

Il partit dans un long fou rire puis il repartit pour son bureau juste après. Une fois installé devant son écran, il remarqua la demande de réunion pour le lendemain matin, provenant de Thor.

‘ _Loki,_

_Suite à notre échange, je te propose que l’on se voit demain matin à mon bureau. 10 heures ça te va ?_

_Cdtl, Thor_.’

Il accepta la réunion sans répondre. Putain. Loki n’avait pas envie de se retrouver seul dans un bureau avec lui ! Il dégageait quelque chose qu’il n’arrivait pas à saisir et ça l’énervait. Généralement les gens fuyaient dès qu’ils se rendaient compte de quel chieur il était, mais lui ça ne le faisait pas partir, bien au contraire, ça semblait l’attirer. En plus, un type comme lui, c’était toujours intéressé. Non, s’il voulait se rapprocher de lui, c’était probablement pour se faire une image de bon samaritain au sein de la société de son père. Le genre de gars qui s’entend avec tout le monde. S’il arrivait à s’entendre avec lui, alors il arriverait à s’entendre avec tout le monde. Tous ses collègues le considéreraient bien s’il arrivait à discipliner Loki Laufeyson, le dragon d’Asgard.

Qu’il aille se faire foutre. Il lui ferait son foutu site internet et voilà. Ça n’irait pas plus loin.

 _Et s’il était vraiment intéressé ?_ Dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Loki déglutit. Oui, et si ?

 


	2. Chapitre 2

Loki avait fait un petit effort. Il avait mis un t-shirt simple et un jean noir pour monter dans le bureau de Thor. Il s’était même peigné les cheveux au lieu de simplement les attacher.

 _Non, il ne s’était pas fait beau pour Thor_. C’est juste que c’était l’étage de la direction et que s’il croisait le PDG, il voulait avoir l’air un minimum présentable. C’était tout à fait justifiable ! Tout employé devait avoir l’air décent après tout. Il faisait une entorse à cette règle tous les jours, mais c’était parce qu’il n’était pas en contact avec les clients. Qui savait qui il trouverait ici.

L’étage était incroyablement lumineux. C’était le dernier étage de la tour. Il n’y avait que des directeurs, ainsi que cette sorcière de Cassidy. Tous les murs étaient en réalité des demi-cloisons où la partie supérieure était en verre. C’était très différent du plateau où il travaillait, plus sombre déjà.

Il trouva le bureau de Thor et frappa à la porte en verre. L’homme vint lui ouvrir immédiatement. Comme d’habitude, il était tiré à quatre épingles, son torse large enserré dans une chemise qui était tellement étirée qu’elle en était presque transparente.

« Bonjour Loki, rentre. »

Ah, ils étaient apparemment passés au tutoiement.

« Odinson… »

Thor lui montra où s’asseoir. Il s’installa et alluma son pc.

« Alors, vous voulez que je fasse un nouveau site pour le gala ?

-Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer aussi, et m’appeler par mon prénom, on est entre nous après tout. 

-Ah… Heu ouai, si… Si tu veux. »

Putain mais ce mec ! _Arrête d’être aussi séduisant !_

Thor se mit à côté de lui, un cahier et un stylo en mains.

« Oui, on en a besoin. Comme ça il y a aura moins de risques pour la sécurité de notre site. On pourra mettre la billetterie dessus au lieu de tout héberger sur notre site, qu’en dis-tu ? Thor se pencha sur lui en lui posant la question, un de ses bras énorme et probablement très musclé posé sur la table. Un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Il était obligé d’être aussi proche ? Il le déconcentrait !

-Hm, oui, c’est une bonne idée je dois dire. Je peux faire ça. On reprend le design de base ? »

Mais pourquoi il parlait du design lui ? On s’en foutait du design de la truite !

« Enfin, j’veux dire, même architecture du site original. Je suppose que c’est Jackson qui s’occupe de la partie déco…

-Si tu veux t’en occuper, tu peux. Tu dois connaître ça mieux que Cassidy, je suis sûr. »

 _Ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas bordel de merde !_ Aaaah il rougissait ! Loki remonta nerveusement ses lunettes glissantes sur son nez et plongea le regard dans son ordinateur comme si quelque chose d’intéressant s’y trouvait alors qu’il n’avait pas une seule fenêtre d’ouverte.

« Hm, d’accord… Je reprendrai juste le code de la page pour que ça aille plus vite… Hm. Tu… Tu parlais de sponsor et de publicité hier ? Je dois prévoir des endroits pour ça ?

-Ah oui, tout à fait. Ce serait super. Tu pourras aussi prévoir ce qu’il faut pour la billetterie ?

-Attends, tu vas trop vite pour moi, laisse-moi déjà marquer tout ça… »

A la fin de l’heure qu’ils s’étaient prévus pour parler du site, Loki avait à peine décollé les yeux de son écran. A chaque fois qu’il relevait ne serait-ce qu’un peu le visage, il tombait sur les beaux yeux d’un bleu intense et profond qui le regardaient fixement. Loki déglutissait et rougissait. Putain c’était horrible. Il avait un crush sur Thor !

« Au fait, dit Thor une fois qu’ils eurent fini. Je ne t’ai pas vu sur la liste de la loterie des salariés, pour le gala. Tu sais qu’il y a dix places à gagner pour les salariés ?

-Ah, oui. Je ne me suis pas inscrit, c’est pour ça. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à y aller.

-Pourquoi ça ? S’étonna Thor.

-Eh bien, outre le fait que ça va être chiant à en mourir et que ça va être rempli de trous du cul qui veulent bien se faire voir, je ne suis pas exactement sortable en société. Je risquerai d’insulter quelqu’un et de me faire virer en conséquence, donc, nope… »

Le blond se mit à rire mais il acquiesça. Il avait de très bons arguments quand même !

« C’est dommage, j’avais espéré que tu viendrais.

-Même si j’avais participé, j’aurai eu des chances très minces de pouvoir gagner une place. Tout le monde veut y aller !

-J’aurai fait en sorte qu’on t’accorde une place, dit Thor avec un clin d’œil.

-Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ? »

Soudain, Loki imagina que c’était tout simplement parce qu’il l’appréciait. Pas juste parce qu’il lui paraissait sympa, mais parce qu’il l’attirait. Thor se serait penché sur lui et aurait plongé à nouveau ses yeux trop bleus et trop hypnotisants dans les siens. Loki se serait figé alors que le regard électrisant descendait jusqu’à ses lèvres. Oh il se baisserait lentement, glissant une main contre sa nuque et il l’embrasserait langoureusement…

« Tu es vraiment très drôle, j’ai l’impression qu’on ne s’ennuie jamais avec toi !

-Aah… »

… Pas exactement la réaction qu’il avait espérée. Pas de déclaration d’amour ou même de baisers enflammés. Il était ‘drôle’. Merde alors, on ne lui avait jamais faite celle-là !

« C’est gentil, je suppose, marmonna-t-il. J’ai du travail, j’y vais.

-Oui bien sûr. »

Loki tourna le regard, ne supportant pas de le regarder dans les yeux, ni de le regarder tout court. Il tomba alors sur un cadre posé sur le bureau. Et merde. Il était en couple. C’était très sûrement la photo de sa petite amie. Il se leva brusquement.

Thor se leva à son tour et alla lui ouvrir la porte. Putain est-ce qu’il ne pouvait pas arrêter deux secondes d’être ce foutu parfait gentleman qui le faisait chavirer ? Il avait l’impression d’être le Titanic à force ! Il était en train de couler bien profondément là.

« On se verra pour déjeuner un de ces jours ? Demanda Thor en le retenant par le poignet alors qu’il allait lâchement s’enfuir.

-Quoi ? Loki se tourna brusquement vers le blond.

-Déjeuner, un midi, ici. A la cafétéria ou même dans un des bistrots à l’extérieur. »

Bordel, il y avait encore cru. _Loki, arrête de rêver, ce type en a rien à faire de toi ! Il t’utilise putain !_

« Si tu veux. Salut. »

Il se précipita sur l’ascenseur sans demander son reste et surtout sans regarder en arrière. Même lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur lui, il pouvait sentir son regard le suivre.

OoO

Loki n’avait rien dit à Astrid. Il n’avait rien dit à personne. Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache qu’il était raide dingue de leur nouveau responsable des relations publiques. Non seulement c’était impossible… Mais c’était tout bonnement impossible. Thor était en plus un vrai chiot qui lui envoyait des emojis tous les jours via le chat de la société. Ce type ne travaillait-il donc jamais ? Est-ce qu’il n’avait pas une petite amie à s’occuper ?

Heureusement, il avait réussi à échapper à toutes ses tentatives de l’inviter à déjeuner un midi. Non franchement, il n’avait pas besoin de développer plus de sentiments qu’il n’en avait déjà. Ce type était un véritable poison ! Il s’infiltrait en vous, vous dévorait de l’intérieur pour qu’au final, vous ne puissiez plus sentir que lui dans votre corps, dans votre esprit, partout…

C’est à peine s’il arrivait à coucher avec quelqu’un à l’extérieur. Avec son dernier amant, un grand blond aux yeux noisette, il avait crié le prénom de Thor au moment de jouir. L’autre ne l’avait pas bien pris du tout et l’avait viré de son lit. Loki avait dû rentrer en pleine nuit chez lui. _Walk of shame_ …

Le souci, c’est qu’il n’arriverait plus à l’éviter bien longtemps. Le gala arrivait à grands pas maintenant, et une fois qu’il n’aurait plus l’excuse du travail à faire, il serait forcé de le voir.

« Lokiiiiii ! 

-Aaah ! » Grogna-t-il.

Astrid avait quasiment sauté au-dessus du bureau d’accueil où elle se trouvait pour l’agripper (il exagérait, elle avait juste fait le tour de l’accueil en trottant aussi vite que ses talons hauts le lui permettaient). Bordel, ils étaient le jeudi matin, on ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix deux minutes ? Il venait juste d’arriver au boulot, sérieusement !

« J’ai une plaaaace ! J’ai une place pour le gala !!! Je suis tellement heureuse !!! »

Elle le prit par les bras et le fit tourner.

« Viens faire du shopping avec moi ce soir, je dois me trouver une belle robe ! Et on va devoir te trouver un costume !

-Je suis très heureux pour toi mais… Comment ça un costume ? J’ai pas eu de place moi, je ne suis même pas inscrit !

-La société offre _deux_ places par personne, pour qu’on ne soit pas seul ou isolé pendant la soirée. Tu viens avec moi, pas vrai ? »

Loki se posa deux secondes et réfléchit. Il ne s’était pas inscrit à cette saloperie de loterie parce qu’il ne voulait pas y aller. Mais ça, c’était avant de rencontrer Thor Odinson et ses grands yeux bleus trop lumineux. Ses bras immenses. Ses mains fortes. Son sourire charmeur.

Puis, l’image d’Archi lui vint en mémoire. Archi qui veillait constamment sur lui et qui le supportait depuis deux longues années. Archi qui était probablement fou amoureux d’Astrid.

« Tu devrais proposer à quelqu’un d’autre.

-Mais…

-Archi, mon collègue, il aimerait beaucoup t’y accompagner. »

Il vit Astrid réfléchir deux secondes et doucement, ses joues se mirent à rougir. Ses deux collègues avaient déjà discuté, surement des vacheries sur lui, et ils leur arrivaient de manger tous les trois, parfois même d’aller boire un verre. Ce n’était pas un inconnu, mais si Astrid était très forte pour caser les gens ensembles, elle l’était moins quand il s’agissait de sa propre vie amoureuse.

« Sérieux ? Archi ? 

-Oui, c’est un type sympa, stable, divorcé il y a quelques années, il cherche à refaire sa vie avec une femme mignonne. Peut-être même avoir un ou deux enfants. »

Quand il l’avait connu, Astrid n’était pas ce genre de femme à vouloir se poser. Mais elle avait eu 30 ans et elle se posait des questions. Elle voulait ce qu’avait la plupart de gens : la belle maison, le beau mari… Et quelques enfants à elle.

« Oh… »

Elle était vraiment troublée.

« Ça t’engage à rien de l’amener avec toi. Vous n’êtes pas dans le même service après tout. Si tu veux je lui demande. Et je viendrai quand même avec toi te choisir une belle robe.

-D’accord, décida-t-elle après une bonne minute de réflexion. D’accord, je vais inviter Archi à aller avec moi. »

Loki eut un léger sourire et il rejoignit son bureau. Lorsqu’il salua Archi, il lui sourit mystérieusement, ce que son collègue ne comprit pas. Oh, il saurait bien assez vite ce qu’il avait mijoté. Il était content. Rarement il arrivait à faire ce genre de bonne action. Loki faisait rarement les choses bien, de manière générale. Ce serait presque une première. Et effectivement, avant la fin de l’après-midi, il vit Archi revenir sur le plateau avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et les joues rougies de plaisir.

« Loki, tu sais quoi ? »

Il eut envie de faire semblant de ne pas savoir, mais où était le plaisir là-dedans ?

« Attends, laisse-moi deviner… Astrid t’a proposé de venir avec elle au gala ?

-Oui ! Mais, comment tu sais… Oh, elle t’en a parlé avant ?

-C’est moi qui lui ai proposé, banane. Elle t’apprécie. Tu l’apprécies. Et moi ça me gavait de voir vos yeux de merlan fris. »

Archi se mit à rougir d’embarras, le faisant ricaner.

« … Merci Loki.

-De rien, mec. Prend ça comme un remerciement pour toutes les fois où tu m’as supporté. »

Le soir même, il partit directement avec Astrid. Il laissa son vélo au garage de l’entreprise et se laissa conduire par son amie avec la promesse qu’elle passerait le chercher le lendemain. Elle se gara dans un des souterrains du centre-ville et ils arrivèrent à l’un des centres commerciaux qui pullulaient dans la ville. Les boutiques étaient luxueuses. Ça coûterait probablement un bras à Astrid, mais elle avait envie d’être la plus belle pour cette soirée.

Astrid était fille unique, issue d’une famille riche et traditionnelle. Sa mère avait voulu la marier lors de ses 21 ans et ne lui avait jamais laissé faire d’études. Mais à son anniversaire, elle s’était enfuie de la maison pour échapper à ses projets. Elle était devenue secrétaire, et s’était tournée vers une vie simple. Elle était libre comme l’air au moins. Bien installée, elle prenait maintenant des cours du soir pour obtenir un diplôme de nutritionniste et de coach sportif.  

Pas une vie facile, mais elle voulait réussir par elle-même. Loki l’admirait beaucoup pour ça.

« Je dois prendre quoi comme robe ? Un peu bouffante ? Courte ? Longue ? Aux genoux peut-être ? » Et le haut doit être comment ? En dentelle ? Ou…

-Calme-toi, Cendrillon, on va te trouver de quoi faire… »

Ils entrèrent dans la première boutique mais ressortirent aussitôt lorsqu’ils virent les prix exorbitants. Ils finirent dans une boutique plus bas de gamme mais où les robes étaient toutes aussi belles. Loki sortit des présentoirs une robe rouge bordeau, en velour, toute simple. La taille était marquée par une couture froncée qui donnait un beau mouvement au bas de la robe. Il n’y aurait qu’à trouver peut-être une ceinture noire et ça serait parfait.

Astrid l’essaya et s’exclama de bonheur en se regardant dans la glace. Elle sauta sur Loki pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Elle est sublime ! Tu as vraiment l’œil ! 

-Mes parents sont tailleurs, je n’ai aucun mérite.

-Il va falloir que je te rende la pareille pour tout ça ! Je veux dire, Archi et moi…

-Laisse Astrid, ça me fait plaisir.

-J’aimerai que tu trouves quelqu’un comme ça aussi… D’ailleurs, Odinson ? Elle prit un ton suggestif alors qu’elle hélait la vendeuse pour avoir des chaussures.

-Il y a rien avec Hollywood. Il me trouve sympa et drôle, ça s’arrête là.

-Je suis sûr qu’il y a plus que ça !

-Et je t’assure que non. »

Elle haussa un sourcil peu impressionné et retourna à ses affaires. Prochaine étape, le sac !

OoO

Le lendemain matin, Astrid passa le chercher en voiture. Elle parla de choses et d’autres, du gala surtout, qui était dans une semaine maintenant. Les dix tirés au sort par la loterie étaient aux anges bien entendu. Les autres étaient juste jaloux.

Quand ils arrivèrent et entrèrent dans le hall, ils y trouvèrent Cassidy qui se vantait d’aller à la soirée en sa qualité d’assistante de Monsieur Odinson. Loki soupira longuement mais il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer avec un brin de plaisir qu’elle ne criait pas à tue-tête qu’elle y allait avec Thor.

Il vit du coin de l’œil Astrid se faufiler à travers la foule, mais il se reconcentra vite sur Cassidy. Il devait avouer qu’il était content qu’elle n’y aille pas avec Odinson. Ça lui aurait fait bizarre. Et puis cette cruche ne le méritait clairement pas.

« Ooh Monsieur Odinson ! »

Loki se tourna vers Astrid qui venait d’interpeller Thor qui entrait dans le hall avec un gobelet starbuck à la main. Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait ?

« Mademoiselle Sunniva.

-Merci beaucoup pour les places au gala, dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui voulait tout dire. Mais je ne trouve pas ça juste pour ceux qui ont longuement travaillé dessus. Eux n’ont pas eu le droit de venir…»

Son regard se tourna vers lui et Loki vit les yeux de Thor suivre le mouvement pour le regarder. Les lèvres d’Odinson s’étirèrent en un long sourire.

« En effet, je suis d’accord avec vous mademoiselle, ce n’est pas très juste. »

Thor marcha vers lui et Loki sentit ses joues chauffer. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Même Cassidy regardait dans leur direction maintenant.

« Ah, Loki ! Content de te voir, je voulais te poser quelques questions sur la sécurité du site. »

L’homme posa sa grande main chaude sur son épaule et l’emmena jusqu’à l’ascenseur. Loki fusilla Astrid du regard. Comment osait-elle lui faire ça, franchement ?!

« D’ailleurs, Astrid m’a donné une bonne excuse pour t’inviter au gala.

-Que, quoi ? M’inviter ? »

Putaiiin ! Mais il se transformait en agneau bégayant dès qu’il se trouvait près de lui, c’était quand même dingue ça ! Qu’il s’éloigne ! Qu’il le laisse en paix. Cet homme était de la putain de cryptonite, _la sienne_.

« Oui, plusieurs de nos investisseurs ont des craintes sur la sécurité des données qu’ils nous transmettent. Parler au responsable de la sécurité informatique les réconfortera. »

Eh merde, il s’était _encore_ fait avoir. Il fallait vraiment qu’il se mette du plomb dans la cervelle et qu’il arrête de voir des signes partout. _Pour la énième fois, il se sert de toi !_ Lui hurla son cerveau.

« J’sais pas. Je te l’ai dit, je vais finir par insulter quelqu’un…

-Tu n’aurais pas à rester longtemps. Enfin pas trop. Et je serai avec toi.

-Les costumes, c’est pas trop mon truc, même dans mes meilleurs jours je me sape pas comme toi… Hm…

-La cravate n’est pas obligatoire, promis. »

Loki voulait dire non. Il voulait lui hurler d’aller se faire foutre et de le laisser dans son coin, mais Thor plongea son regard dans le sien et pencha légèrement la tête vers lui. C’est donc un ‘ _d’-d’acc-accord’_ retentissant et à peine hésitant qui sortit de ses lèvres. Thor sourit avec satisfaction et l’abandonna à l’étage du service informatique.

Il le détestait. Il le haïssait ! Et ses réactions étaient de pire en pire. Ne serait-ce que se retrouver seul avec lui dans l’ascenseur le troublait. Il s’imaginait cette situation tellement grotesque et clichée où Thor l’aurait coincé contre le mur pour l’embrasser.

Ce n’était pas de sa faute aussi ! Thor était tellement… Tellement… Loki soupira longuement lorsqu’il fut installé sur son bureau. Thor était beau. Thor était intelligent. Thor avait ce sourire incroyable qui lui donnait des frissons. Thor avait ces yeux bleus sincères. Thor était _intense_.

Mais Thor était sûrement hétéro et en couple.

« Laufeyson ! »

Quoiiiii encore ? Loki se tourna  et vit une Cassidy furieuse clopiner jusqu’à lui. Mais putain, qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait au bon dieu pour qu’il lui envoie le thon ?

« Jackson… 

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites avec Thor, mais vous avez intérêt d’arrêter tout de suite !

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda-t-il, éberlué. Mais de quoi elle parlait encore la tarée ?

-Vous êtes clairement une mauvaise influence ! Il vous invite, vous, et vous êtes là à rougir comme une écolière, ne pensez pas que je n’ai pas deviné vos intentions ! Thor est un homme respectable, pas une petite pédale comme vous !

-Ok, tu vas vite te calmer et retenir tes insultes, morue, dit-il en prenant un air sec et une voix glaciale et coupante. Jackson recula légèrement, momentanément intimidée. Ma vie ne te regarde pas, sale truite, Thor ne t’appartient pas et il fait ce qu’il veut avec qui il veut, t’as rien à dire et t’a pas à m’en vouloir parce qu’il a pas voulu de toi comme cavalière-

-Pas voulu de moi ! Thor a décliné toutes les invitations parce que c’est un gentleman et parce qu’il pense à sa _famille_. A son fils surtout.

-Qu… »

Son fils ? Thor avait un fils ?

« Ah ! Il ne vous l’avait pas dit, hm ? Dit-elle avec un air supérieur. Eh oui, tout le monde ne peut connaître la famille Odinson comme _moi_.

-Va te foutre la morue. »

Loki la planta là et se dépêcha de rejoindre son poste de travail.

« Fait chier. »

Fait chier, fait chier, fait chieeeer ! Putain ! Il s’en doutait pourtant, il le _savait_  ! Il avait vu le cadre sur son bureau et surtout il ne lui avait fait aucune avance ! Loki s’était fait son petit monde tout seul et il avait écouté cette gourde d’Astrid, forcément ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il devait se faire du mal comme ça ?!

Cassidy n’allait jamais le lâcher en plus avec ça. Elle l’avait humilié. Elle savait qu’il faisait plus qu’apprécier Thor.

D’ailleurs, en parlant de lui… Il vit sur le chat de la société un message envoyé par Thor.

‘ _Met ton plus beau costume vendredi soir :)_ ’

Fait chier. Il était dans la merde.

OoO

Astrid s’était excusée mille fois. Quand Loki lui avait dit pour son fils, elle avait tout de suite regardé et en effet, Thor avait eu un fils. Il s’appelait Modi et sa mère s’appelait Sif. Ils s’étaient mariés à l’âge de 25 ans et ils l’avaient eu à 30 ans. L’enfant avait aujourd’hui 5 ans. Thor avait divorcé de Sif il y avait deux ans, mais ça voulait bien dire une chose : il était un pur hétéro. Il n’avait jamais eu une seule chance avec lui. Thor ne s’intéressait pas à lui.

Voilà qu’il était maintenant obligé de passer la soirée avec lui à ce foutu gala de charité pour il ne savait même pas quelle cause (le manque d’eau dans les pays subsahariens peut-être, à moins que ce soit la lutte contre Ebola ?).

Putain. Il avait refusé de parler à Astrid quasiment toute la semaine avant qu’Archi ne vienne lui demander lui-même d’arrêter de faire la tête. Il avait fini par lui pardonner, bien sûr. Il adorait Astrid et ne pouvait pas rester fâché contre elle pendant bien longtemps.

Loki ne pouvait même plus refuser la ‘proposition’ de Thor. Des nouveaux flyers étaient arrivés à la société ainsi que des mails pour dire le nom des responsables qui seraient présents et le sien était dessus.

« Loki, tu m’aides à fermer ma robe ?

-J’arrive. »

Il l’avait invitée chez lui pour qu’ils se préparent, afin de mettre moins longtemps à retourner à la société où se déroulerait le gala.

Pour l’occasion, Astrid lui avait fait un soin pour les cheveux (‘ _Bon sang mais qu’est-ce qu’ils sont secs !_ ’) ainsi qu’un soin Carita pour le visage. Et c’est vrai que c’était pas mal. Elle lui avait natté les cheveux pour les discipliner, lui dégageant le visage tout en lui donnant un petit air classe. Et puis surtout, il avait mis un costume. Il portait un pantalon et une veste noire, et une chemise verte qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Et pas de cravate.

Il avait tenu à garder ses lunettes malgré la bataille que lui avait livrée Astrid. Il ne supportait pas les lentilles, il avait les yeux trop secs pour ça de toute manière.

« T’es canon, décida Astrid en le regardant de haut en bas.

-T’es pas mal non plus chérie. »

Ils se mirent à rire. Avec un peu de chance, cette soirée ne serait pas si invivable que ça. Tout ce qu’il craignait, c’était de finir plus attiré encore par Thor qu’il ne l’était déjà.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J’écrirai peut être un autre chapitre, mais ça reste à voir. Pour le moment l’histoire restera en complète. Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! J’adore lire vos impressions ;)   
> Encore merci à ma bêta sans qui cette fanfic ne serait pas ce qu’elle est :’)   
> Je vous laisse maintenant lire !

Les deux amis partirent de chez lui et rejoignirent Asgard. Il était 20h30 heures et les voitures s’entassaient pour entrer dans le parking de la société. Ils retrouvèrent Archi directement dans le parking à la place d’Astrid. Il était resplendissant et il eut le plaisir de voir la blonde rougir en voyant son cavalier. Si c’était pas mignon !

« Oh, Loki, j’ai vu Odinson fils qui te cherchait. »

Les emmerdes commençaient.

« Je ferai comme si tu m’avais rien dit alors. Montons. Il finira bien par me retrouver de toute manière… »

Thor avait une sorte de ‘radar à Loki’. Il arrivait à le trouver même -surtout- quand lui ne le voulait pas. Et effectivement, à peine une demi-heure après leur arrivée, le temps de faire le tour du buffet et de serrer la main de quelques personnes, Odinson lui mit la main dessus et l’enleva à ses amis.

« Ah te voilà ! Sourit Thor à pleines dents. J’avoue que je me suis demandé si tu allais vraiment venir.

-Du calme Hollywood, je suis aussi venu pour faire plaisir à Astrid.

-Ah oui, l’hôtesse d’accueil. Elle est très en beauté ce soir ! Toi aussi d’ailleurs. Tu n’es pas son cavalier ?

-Oh, non. Je lui ai conseillé de venir avec mon collègue, Archi. Ils sont… Ils sont dingues l’un de l’autre mais trop timides pour faire le premier pas. Je lui ai dit de lui proposer.

-C’est très généreux. »

Loki rougit. Mais qu’il arrête avec ses foutus compliments celui-là !

« Et bravo pour l’effort vestimentaire, cette chemise te va très bien. Ça met en valeur tes yeux. »

Stooop !

« Hm, merci… J’aimerai faire le même pour toi, mais je dois dire que ça ne change pas de d’habitude. »

Thor éclata de rire et posa ses grandes mains sur ses épaules pour l’emmener avec lui.

« Reste comme tu es, tu es absolument parfait. »

Il rougit. Il rougissait beaucoup trop. Est-ce que c’était un nouveau sport de vouloir le faire rougir comme ça ? Loki avait passé juste cinq minutes avec lui et déjà il commençait à ne plus en pouvoir. Heureusement, ils furent vite en présence d’autres personnes, rendant l’atmosphère moins pesante et bizarre. Thor le présenta à de potentiels investisseurs qui avaient été invités au gala ainsi qu’à leurs partenaires et Loki expliqua son travail. Il intervenait au niveau du siège ainsi que pour les différents sites du groupe. Son dernier gros travail avait été pour la filiale Nidavellir qui avait eu un gros souci qui avait bloqué tout l’intranet de l’entreprise. Il manageait aussi une équipe, et ce malgré son caractère de cochon, et s’était occupé ces derniers temps du site internet pour le gala.

« Ah Thor, c’est là que tu te cachais ! »

Thor se tourna vivement en souriant et Loki fit de même. Il vit le grand blond prendre son père, Odin, dans ses bras puis la femme au bras de celui-ci et qui devait être sa femme.

« Qui est ton ami ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Loki, voici mes parents, Odin et Frigga. Maman, papa, Loki Laufeyson, le responsable de la sécurité informatique de la société.

-Enchanté, dit-il, mal à l’aise de se retrouver en face de ces deux figures.

-Ah ! Le fameux Laufeyson ! Se mit à rire le président. J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Cassidy se plaint beaucoup de vous, jeune homme.

-Et je me plains beaucoup d’elle, Monsieur, dit-il pour plaisanter, ce qui fonctionna vu que le vieil homme se mit à rire.

-Thor vous a surnommé le Dragon d’Asgard et je dois dire que les rumeurs à votre sujet vont dans ce sens. Mais vous êtes brillant et efficace, aux vues de vos résultats.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de très sociable, dit-il pour se justifier. Je l’ai dit à Thor d’ailleurs, que je n’étais pas sortable. Mais si on ne met pas en face de Cassidy, je devrai réussir à tenir ma langue pour la soirée. »

Whoa. Plus de deux phrases sans insulte ? Il battait son record personnel, Loki était fier de lui-même. Quand il dirait ça à Archi et Heimdall… Ils ne le croiraient certainement pas. En même temps, il s’agissait d’Odin, le PDG d’Asgard. Ce n’était pas n’importe qui. Même quelqu’un comme lui arrivait à se tenir dans ce genre de circonstance.

« Vous semblez être quelqu’un d’amusant, sourit Frigga en le regardant de ses doux yeux bleus, les mêmes que ceux de son fils. Je comprends que Thor vous apprécie.

-Maman… »

Loki tourna le regard vers Thor qui semblait rougir. Est-ce que… Est-ce que Thor avait parlé de lui à sa mère ? Et à son père aussi ! Mais pourquoi ? Il se sentit rougir à son tour. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait l’impression que quelque chose se jouait devant lui sans qu’il ne sache quoi ?

« Nous vous laissons, Thor, tâche de ne pas trop faire travailler Monsieur Laufeyson, dit Odin en reprenant sa tournée des poignées de mains. Et amuse toi aussi.

-Oui papa. »

Le couple s’éloigna enfin d’eux. Tout ça était vraiment étrange. Il prit un verre de champagne au serveur qui passait par là et alla s’appuyer contre un mur, non loin des portes fenêtres menant aux balcons, s’éloignant de Thor. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Astrid discuter joyeusement avec Archi, ce dernier couvant des yeux sa cavalière avec des yeux doux et amoureux. Bon sang, qu’ils étaient beaux tous les deux.

Lui aussi voulait qu’on le regarde comme ça. Loki n’était pas ce genre d’homme très romantique. Il avait beau être gay jusqu’au bout des ongles, il n’était pas très films à l’eau de rose et ne regardait que les téléfilms sortis tout droit des romans des Jane Austen. Il n’était pas certain d’avoir cette capacité à aimer pleinement et passionnément. Pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour être dans la même situation qu’Archi et Astrid.

« Loki ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Thor qui se tenait devant lui.

« Oui, Thor ?

-Tu sembles pensif.

-Oui. Je regardai Archi et Astrid. »

D’un mouvement de la main, il montra ses deux amis qui maintenant dansaient ensemble au milieu d’autres couples.

« Ils sont beaux tous les deux.

-Oui, soupira Loki en prenant une gorgée de champagne. Ils vont bien ensemble. Ils ont des caractères compatibles et les mêmes attentes dans la vie. Ils feront un beau couple. 

-Et toi ? Demanda soudainement Thor.

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu as quelqu’un ? Une petite amie ? »

Loki regarda Thor par-dessus ses lunettes. Il était sérieux là ? Et c’était quoi cette bouille toute timide qu’il lui sortait là ?

« Je suis gay, dit-il sans détour. Et non, j’ai personne. Enfin, il y a bien Will et Alex en ce moment, des jumeaux, avec qui j’ai un bon contact, mais à part des aventures d’un soir, non, personne.

-Des jumeaux ? Quelle endurance ! » Rit Thor, mais il remarqua vite que ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient pas comme d’habitude.

Loki eut un sourire qu’il tenta de ne pas faire paraître triste. Il aurait bien voulu quelqu’un comme lui. Quelqu’un de sûr de lui et qui lui donnait cette drôle d’impression d’être en sécurité.

« Dis-moi… Tu as parlé à ta mère de moi ?

-Oh ! Eh bien, hm. Oui. Oui, je lui ai parlé de toi.

-Pourquoi ça ? »

Thor rougit et alors qu’il allait répondre, ils furent soudainement interrompus par une paire de talons hauts claquant contre le carrelage de la salle et une voix nasillarde.

« Thor ! »

Cassidy s’écrasa sur le bras du blond. Elle portait une robe noire au décolleté impressionnant qui montrait sa poitrine parfaite et une grande partie de son dos. Elle était sublime.

« Tu viens danser avec moi ? C’est triste de rester sur le côté comme ça alors qu’il y a plein de _dames_ qui veulent danser. »

Cassidy le regarda fixement tout en appuyant bien sur le mot ‘dames’. Il avait compris le message. Il n’était pas une femme, Thor était attiré par les femmes.

« Ça va aller Cassidy, je suis bien avec Loki.

-Mais… !

-Bonne soirée. »

Thor prit la main de Loki dans la sienne et l’entraîna dans les couloirs. Loki ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qu’il se passait.

Lorsqu’Odinson le lâcha, il le vit se passer une main dans les cheveux. Lui-même remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et attendit qu’il dise quelque chose.

« Thor ?

-Tu ne comprends pas, n’est-ce pas ? »

Comment ça il ne comprenait pas ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait à comprendre ? Loki lui lança un de ses regards ennuyés dont il avait le secret pour lui faire comprendre que non, il carrait quedal à cette situation pourrie et qu’il aurait bien aimé avoir des explications parce que ça le faisait vraiment chier, bordel !

« Dis-moi alors, Thor.

-Je t’apprécie beaucoup.

-… Merci. J’ai cru comprendre.

-Non, tu n’as pas compris. »

Thor s’approcha de lui à grand pas, si bien que Loki dut reculer, sans quoi l’homme lui serait rentré dedans. Finalement, il se retrouva acculé au mur, Thor quasiment collé à lui.

« Thor…

-Loki, je n’arrête pas de… Je pensais que j’avais été clair, je t’ai envoyé plein de signaux mais ça fait presque deux mois et j’avoue que je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre que tu m’attires. »

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais… Hein ?

Loki déglutit.  Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Qu-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Tu-T’as pas arrêté de me dire que j’étais sympa et drôle, ça n’a rien à voir avec des signes ! Et puis merde, t’as pas un gosse ? Comment je suis censé savoir moi ? Et-Et comment ça je t’attire ?»

Thor l’interrompit brutalement en l’embrassant. Il prit son visage entre ses deux grandes mains chaudes et solides, et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Loki écarquilla les yeux. Il voulait se débattre, il voulait crier mais il ne pouvait pas se décoller de Thor. Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes et pressantes. L’angle était bizarre et ses lunettes étaient écrasées contre son visage mais _putain_ il s’en foutait. Loki passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et il répondit à son baiser. Il sentit plus qu’il n’entendit un long soupir de contentement échapper au blond contre lui.

Lorsque Thor se recula, Loki resta pantelant pendant un instant, n’osant pas lever les yeux. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en respirant fortement. Est-ce que Thor venait de l’embrasser ? C’était impossible, n’est-ce pas ?

« Loki… Grogna Thor d’une voix grave et animale qu’il ne lui connaissait pas.

-Qu-Quoi ?

-Tu m’attires. Ça n’a rien à faire avec le fait que j’ai un enfant. Tu m’as tout de suite attiré, dans cet ascenseur, le premier jour où je t’ai vu. J’ai eu envie de te plaquer contre moi et de t’embrasser. A cette réunion de service le lendemain, j’ai eu envie de t’allonger sur cette table et de te baiser. Quand je t’ai vu avec Astrid la première fois, j’étais fou de jalousie et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais quand on s’est vus dans mon bureau, c’était de te mettre à genoux pour enfoncer ma queue dans ta bouche. Et là, _là_ tu me dis que tu couches avec des jumeaux. J’ai envie de les tuer pour avoir couché avec toi alors que moi je n’ai pas pu. »

Loki ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans rien dire, tel un poisson dans l’eau. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux verts écarquillés, perdus. Thor se colla contre lui et… Oh putain il était en érection. Loki inhala brusquement et plongea son regard dans celui beaucoup trop intense du blond.

« Est-ce que c’est plus clair comme ça ? »

Il n’osa pas ouvrir la bouche de peur qu’il n’en sorte un gémissement pitoyable, alors il acquiesça simplement.

« Très bien. Maintenant, nous allons retourner à la réception. Je vais faire mon discours, tu vas continuer à serrer quelques mains et ensuite, je te ramène chez moi pour te baiser. C’est clair ? »

Loki acquiesça à nouveau. Son regard se baissa néanmoins sur l’érection qu’il sentait contre sa hanche. Est-ce qu’il allait réussir à tenir ? Il était quand même bien gonflé là…

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il lorsqu’il eut remarqué où se posaient ses yeux. Entre ta grande gueule et tes rougissements, j’ai eu le temps d’apprendre à contrôler ma libido et mes pulsions. »

Oh. Il… Il le désirait tant que ça ? Thor s’éloigna de deux pas et souffla pendant un instant. Ils repartirent dans la réception, mais Loki était toujours silencieux et rougissant.

Thor avait envie de lui. Il voulait le ramener chez lui pour lui faire l’amour. Est-ce que tout ça était vrai ? Ce n’était pas une blague, n’est-ce pas ? Thor était vraiment…

« Thor ! L’interpella-t-il en courant derrière lui pour le rattraper alors que celui-ci repartait déjà pour la salle où le gala se déroulait.

-Oui Loki ?

-…Je peux le dire à Cassidy ? »

Il avait un petit sourire joueur aux lèvres, presque mesquin. Thor lui sourit et l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser une dernière fois avant de s’enfoncer dans la foule.

« Si tu veux. »

Yes ! Comment il allait lui balancer ça en pleine tronche, au mérou ! Qu’elle vienne l’emmerder, tiens ! Loki avait hâte de pouvoir lui dire que c’était avec lui que Thor allait s’envoyer en l’air. Oh ouai !

Il sourit à son… Hm, amant ? Futur amant ? Ils n’avaient pas encore décidé ce qu’ils étaient l’un pour l’autre. En tout cas, Thor lui sourit en retour et ils continuèrent de serrer des mains, jusqu’au moment où l’homme dut monter sur la petite scène pour remercier tout le monde. Tout en écoutant son discours sur l’importance de l’investissement dans les sciences médicales et dans les associations humanitaires, Loki rallia le buffet. Il allait avoir besoin de forces s’il souhaitait survivre à sa nuit avec Thor. Vu ce qu’il avait senti contre lui quelques instants plus tôt, il allait être _très_ occupé.

« Lo ! »

Il se tourna vers Astrid qui marchait vers lui.

« Où est Archi ?

-Il est allé me chercher un verre, c’est un ange. Et toi ? Odinson t’as abandonné pour la scène ?

-En fait… Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Tu avais raison.

-J’avais raison ?

-Sur Thor. Tu avais raison, sur toute la ligne.

-Tu veux dire que… ? Astrid se retint de sautiller sur place, excitée comme une puce.

-Il m’a embrassé et après son discours, il m’emmène chez lui. 

-Oh mon dieuuu ! »

Cette fois-ci, elle se mit à sautiller. Elle le prit dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. Elle le sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose de plus que cette supposée amitié dont Loki lui rabâchait les oreilles. Un tel comportement, ce n’était pas innocent. La manière dont il lui touchait le bras, cette façon de le regarder et de le couver, ça n’était pas juste amical.

« Oh ce que vous pouvez faire comme bruit ! Fit la voix désagréable de Cassidy. Déjà qu’on invite des gens comme vous à ce genre de soirée sélect, mais en plus il fallait que vous vous fassiez remarquer… »

Loki retint une remarque désobligeante. Déjà des regards se tournaient vers eux. Putain ! Mais ils les prenaient vraiment pour des ploucs ! Et Cassidy la première. Astrid la fusilla du regard, mais sans rien dire elle non plus. Cassidy était malheureusement plus haut placée qu’elle et elle ne voulait pas se la mettre sur le dos, même en dehors des horaires de travail. Il lui fit signe de repartir avec Archi. Mieux valait qu’elle s’en tienne là pour ce soir.

« Un souci, Jackson ? Dit-il finalement au bout de quelques minutes alors qu’elle continuait de les fusiller du regard.

-Toujours avec vous, Laufeyson. Je vois que vous lâchez Thor. Ça vaut mieux. C’est un homme à _femmes_. »

Mais c’est qu’elle commençait à lui courir sérieusement sur le haricot la truite ! Si elle continuait, elle allait vraiment voir de quel bois il se chauffait. Parce que oui, il mourait d’envie d’envoyer dans la face de raie de Cassidy que Thor faisait plus que l’apprécier, mais pas devant tout ce monde. Il ne voulait pas non plus faire honte à l’homme en plein gala de charité. Lui aussi appréciait Thor et s’il y avait une chance qu’il puisse être en couple avec lui, heureux, alors il ne voulait pas la gâcher.

Toutefois, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Ah, si elle savait !

« Pourquoi vous souriez de cette manière ? Vous avez l’air plus bête que vous ne l’êtes déjà. »

Le seul fait de savoir qu’à la fin de la soirée, Thor serait profondément ancré en lui arrivait à faire passer toutes les remarques désobligeantes que cette femme pouvait lui envoyer dans la figure. Finalement, il ne lui dirait peut-être pas, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de pouvoir s’amuser un peu à ses dépens, pas vrai ?

« Et vous pensez faire quoi dans cette grande histoire ? Demanda-t-il narquoisement.

-Comme si ça vous regardait, renifla-t-elle avec dédain.

-Allez, dites-moi ! Vous ne cessez de dire qu’il aime les femmes, mais je ne le vois pas à votre bras, donc…

-Thor est un gentleman qui n’aime pas se presser ! Il apprend à me connaître. Je suis la secrétaire de son père et nous avons le même âge. Nous avons des centres d’intérêts commun en plus de cela, il est donc normal que nous sortions ensemble. Nous formerons un très beau couple, » finit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Mais c’est qu’elle y croyait en plus, cette idiote ! Elle vivait dans une complète illusion.

« Ce sont de très beaux projets, dit-il en faisant un sourire moqueur. Vous ferez certainement de beaux enfants tous les deux.

-Hmph ! Des enfants ? Il en a déjà un, et je ne suis même pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter… Je donnerai volontiers la garde à la mère. Tant qu’elle ne nous approche pas. »

Mais quelle conne ! Est-ce qu’on avait déjà vu un tel stéréotype ?

« Je lui demanderai de me ramener, tout à l’heure. J’attends la fin de son discours et je vais le voir, alors ne vous avisez pas de l’approcher, compris ? »

Elle se tourna vers la scène et il la vit admirer Thor. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Thor était si beau, si charismatique. Il dégageait cette aura qui donnait envie d’être proche de lui. C’était exactement le genre de personne que fuyait Loki en général. Ces personnes apportaient trop d’ennuis.

Une fois que Thor eut fini de parler, toute la salle applaudit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers lui, sans détour. A ses côtés, Loki vit Cassidy se redresser pour faire ressortir sa poitrine. _Comme si on ne voyait pas déjà que ça !_ La pauvre devait penser qu’il marchait vers elle.

« Hey, on y va ? »

Thor sourit et Loki sentit que Cassidy allait s’évanouir de bonheur à l’idée qu’il lui parlait à elle.

« Bien sûr. »

Loki s’approcha de Thor et lui sourit en retour, sans même regarder Jackson qui maintenant se décomposait. _Dans les dents !_

« Bonne soirée, Cassidy, » dit-il perfidement en enroulant son bras autour de celui de Thor.

Ils sortirent discrètement et rejoignirent le parking.

« Tu es fier de toi, je suppose ? 

-Tu n’as même pas idée à quel point.

-Tu as été très sobre, je suis très impressionné. »

Loki lui envoya un baiser et ils entrèrent dans la voiture de Thor.

Une fois que les portes se fermèrent, l’ambiance changea du tout au tout. Ils étaient seuls et proches. Loki tourna les yeux vers Thor qui le regardait déjà fixement. A nouveau, il déglutit. Thor se jeta sur lui et l’embrassa à pleine bouche. Il se retrouva couché sur le fauteuil, le bassin en feu, avec l’envie d’arracher la veste et la chemise du blond pour pouvoir le toucher.

« Dis-moi que t’habites à côté, gémit Loki.

-A cette heure-ci ? Ça ne prendra que dix minutes, » soupira Thor en se décollant de lui pour attacher sa ceinture.

En moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour le dire, Thor les conduisit à son appartement. En effet, ce n’était pas loin et le blond avait conduit aussi _très_ vite. Il fallait dire que Loki avait été penché sur son cou pour l’embrasser pendant tout le trajet. Pas très prudent en matière de sécurité routière, mais là il avait vraiment envie de lui sauter dessus.

Thor se gara presque de travers et ils sortirent précipitamment de la voiture pour se jeter sur les ascenseurs, leurs lèvres collées l’une contre l’autre. Loki le vit à peine appuyer sur les boutons pour monter à l’étage de l’appartement. Il était déjà suffisamment occupé avec ceux de sa chemise. Il le plaqua contre la paroi de l’ascenseur. Enfin, _enfin_   _!,_ il arriva à les défaire et à poser ses mains sur le torse de Thor. Son corps était ferme et ces abdos… Hmm ! Il faudrait qu’il les lèche. Oh oui. Et il était imberbe, _il adorait ça_.

« Loki… Soupira-t-il. Bon sang, si tu continues…

-Hmm ? Dis-moi. 

-Putain… » Jura-t-il alors que Loki se mettait à genoux pour défaire les boutons de son pantalon.

A nouveau, il était en érection. Dommage qu’il faille sortir de l’ascenseur sinon il l’aurait sucé sur le champ. Loki resta malgré tout collé à lui, ses mains sur son torse si attirant alors que Thor cherchait ses clefs pour ouvrir sa porte. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, le blond l’attira à l’intérieur et la ferma d’un coup de pied. Les clefs furent jetées par terre et oubliées tandis qu’ils s’embrassaient à nouveau furieusement.

« J’ai envie de toi, Loki, souffla Thor. Je fantasme sur toi depuis que je t’ai vu. Je te veux tout entier, je-

-Arrête de causer putain et baise-moi. Tu me parleras poésie après le sexe. »

Thor le prit par la taille en riant et le souleva pour l’emmener jusqu’à sa chambre. Une grande chambre avec un lit absolument immense. Ils auraient pu y tenir à cinq tellement il était large. Thor enleva sa veste et sa chemise et s’attaqua à son pantalon. Whoa. Il était. Putain il était beau. Tous ces muscles et cette peau bronzée. Et- Est-ce qu’il s’épilait ?

« Pas de poils ? Demanda Loki en regardant les belles jambes lisses de Thor. Même les poils de son pubis étaient taillés.

-Je n’aime pas les poils. Je fais de l’épilation au laser et je vois mon barbier toutes les semaines.

-Hm, tu m’excuseras alors, je ne suis pas aussi entretenu que toi… »

Thor se mit à nouveau à rire et il s’attaqua à son costume. Il garda étrangement ses lunettes pour la fin (un fantasme à exploiter plus tard peut-être ?).

Thor se colla à lui et l’embrassa chaudement. Sa peau était brûlante contre la sienne et leurs sexes durs se frottèrent l’un contre l’autre. Ses mains passèrent dans son dos jusqu’à ses fesses fermes et musclées, les serrant entre ses doigts. D’un coup de reins, il passa au-dessus de lui, assis sur ses hanches. Il embrassa à nouveau son cou et, à coup de baisers, il descendit jusqu’à son ventre musclé. Sa peau était délicieuse et son sexe l’attirait encore plus.

Loki releva les yeux vers Thor et il prit l’extrémité de son membre entre ses lèvres. Thor poussa un long gémissement et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il suçota le gland en prenant soin de plaquer sa langue contre la petite fente et il entreprit ensuite de prendre le plus possible de cette chaire tendue dans sa bouche. L’entretien pilaire de Thor était finalement très appréciable. La peau était si douce contre ses joues et c’était aussi très agréable de serrer ces muscles avec ses mains.

 « A quatre pattes, Monsieur Laufeyson, ordonna Thor soudainement, la respiration hachée.

-Et en quel honneur, Monsieur Odinson ? Répliqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil, son visage suspendu à quelques centimètres seulement de son sexe.

-J’ai très envie de te dévorer, si tu vois où je veux en venir. »

Loki déglutit et obéit de suite. Il lâcha son sexe et se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, laissant Thor se mettre derrière lui et écarter ses fesses. Il souffla longuement et un gémissement incontrôlable lui échappa lorsqu’il sentit une langue chaude et humide le lécher. Loki arqua le dos et laissa Thor le dévorer consciencieusement, sa délicieuse petite langue allant jusqu’à le pénétrer. C’était tellement rare qu’un de ses amants lui fasse ce genre de gâterie qu’il avait oublié l’effet que ça faisait _et putain_ , Thor était tellement doué ! Une main douce et ferme vint en même temps passer ses bourses, ignorant son sexe dur.

« Thor… Thor… »

Quand il eut fini ses attentions, Thor le retourna sur le lit et écarta sèchement ses cuisses. Bordel. Il était beau. Il était magnifique.

Loki le vit se pencher sur lui et attraper à côté de lui deux préservatifs et du lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la commode se trouvant à côté du lit.

« J’ai tellement envie de toi, grogna Thor en leur passant un préservatif à chacun, les déroulant prudemment sur leurs sexes. Des semaines que je te regarde et que tu ne vois rien.

-La ferme, gronda Loki à son tour. Juste… Prends-moi. »

Thor colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Pendant qu’ils s’embrassaient furieusement, Loki sentit deux doigts pénétrer gentiment son corps, poussant doucement. Il remua et se sentit mal à l’aise quelques instants, avant finalement de se détendre sous les caresses prodiguées. Son corps savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre et la déferlante de plaisir qui allait couler dans ses veines.

« Thor, viens, s’il te plaît… »

Un grognement animal lui parvint et Thor se releva pour se placer convenablement entre ses cuisses. Il prit ses jambes et les cala contre ses épaules. Thor plongea ses yeux bleus dans ses yeux verts et lentement, il le pénétra. Loki s’accrocha au drap et regarda son amant se mettre en mouvement, incapable de bouger dans cette position et soumis aux désirs de l’homme qui lui faisait l’amour. Une première vague de plaisir le traversa lorsque Thor donna un premier coup de reins. Loki tourna la tête en soufflant fort, se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de gémir trop fort. Le blond continua ses mouvements, doucement d’abord, puis de plus en plus fort.

« Hm… Gémit-il plus fortement, incapable de se retenir.

-Tu aimes ? Demanda Thor qui respirait fortement, le front luisant de sueur.

-Hmm… Oui… »

Loki souleva ses reins et plaça ses jambes autour des hanches de Thor pour le rapprocher. Profitant de son appui sur lui, il l’attrapa par les épaules pour se coller à lui. Voyant ce qu’il voulait faire, Thor passa une main brûlante dans son dos et l’aida à se relever, l’asseyant sur ses cuisses. Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, mélangeant leurs souffles courts tout en continuant de bouger l’un contre l’autre.

« Thor… Ooh ! »

Loki se cambra soudainement, le corps parcourut de frissons et de tremblements. Il venait de taper sur sa prostate.

« Recommence, recommence… » Supplia-t-il.

Il finit par pousser Thor sur le lit pour s’installer sur ses hanches et le chevaucher. Thor gémit de plaisir et accompagna chacun de ses mouvements. Loki bougea jusqu’à ce que le sexe de son amant soit logé contre sa prostate et il ondula du bassin.

Thor le regarda faire avec fascination. Sur lui était cette petite chose sensuelle qui prenait son plaisir, ondulant comme une sirène et dont le centre de l’univers était à ce moment lui et uniquement lui. Il leva ses hanches pour venir à la rencontre de chacun de ses mouvements et se nourrissait des petits bruits qui sortaient de ses lèvres enchanteresses.

Leurs mouvements se firent alors plus désordonnés. La jouissance approchait. Loki s’allongea sur Thor pour l’embrasser et ce dernier en profita pour les faire rouler sur le lit, emprisonnant son amant sous lui. Il se remit à bouger rudement en lui, poussant de plus en plus fort en lui, cherchant à jouir le plus profondément en lui.

Un cri échappa à Thor lorsqu’il éjacula finalement. Loki le suivit immédiatement et s’abandonna aux spasmes de plaisir qui le parcourait.

« Oh putain… Gémit Loki lorsqu’il fut suffisamment remis de son orgasme.

-Hmm… » Répondit Thor en embrassant la peau de son cou.

Il se retira et leur enleva leurs préservatifs pour aller les jeter.

« Round 2 ? Demanda-t-il en revenant vers lui.

-Déjà ? Souffla Loki.

-Ce n’est pas toi qui te vantait d’avoir couché avec des jumeaux ? »

Les yeux de Loki brillèrent et il se pencha pour ramasser la cravate de Thor qui traînait par terre. Ah bon, il le prenait comme ça, très bien. Il allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait. Le blond leva un sourcil lorsqu’il l’eut rejoint sur le lit.

« Tu vas m’attacher ?

-Allongez-vous donc, Monsieur Odinson, » dit-il seulement avec un air autoritaire.

Thor sourit puis obéit. La nuit s’annonçait délicieusement longue.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin de cette histoire !  
> Comme dit plus haut, je vais peut-être écrire une suite. Je travaille déjà sur un chapitre avec l’histoire vue par Thor ;) Mais je ne sais pas si je le posterai, ça dépendra si ce que j’ai écrit me satisfait et si ce n’est pas trop redondant ^^   
> N’hésitez pas à laisser un com, comme d’habitude hein ;)  
> Pas d’autres fanfics de prévues pour le moment, je continue d’écrire, je posterai quand j’aurai fini tout ce que je veux faire :p   
> A la prochaine les enfants!  
> Sedinette

**Author's Note:**

> (1) IT C’est ce qui réfère à l’informatique, donc service IT, contrats IT, etc etc.  
> (2) RGPD c’est une nouvelle norme européenne (si vous êtes en grande ville vous devriez voir des panneaux absolument partout :’) )
> 
> Tadaa ! Et voici un premier chapitre ! Comme vous vous en doutez ce n’est pas terminé ;)  
> Je posterai la suite vendredi matin, en attendant j’attends vos commentaires que j’espère nombreux :p j’ai assez hâte de lire vos réactions ahahah
> 
> Je tiens aussi à remercier Altalia qui a corrigé cette fanfiction (qui en avait grand besoin) :p N’hésitez pas à la remercier en review, elle le mérite !
> 
> A vendredi les enfants :D  
> Sedinette


End file.
